


His Bucky

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: First Time, Love, M/M, Making Love, Porn with Feelings, Pre-Captain America: The First Avenger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 06:35:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10758729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Steve decides he wants to take things further with Bucky when he fully realizes just how in love with Bucky he is.





	His Bucky

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first ever attempt at "smut" i guess lmao i wanted it to be emotional and very loving and soft and meaningful and not rly PORN but more just a love scene? but yeah i tried lmk what u think? idk

Steve couldn't say how long they had been lying on Bucky’s bed. All he knew was he never wanted it to end. Bucky lay on his back, Steve on his side directly next to him. He nuzzled his face into Bucky’s neck, a silent reminder that he was here with him, and he wanted to be. Bucky somehow pulled him even closer than he already was, arms wrapped around his body, placing a kiss on the top of his head. They had been lying like this for so long, holding each other tightly for so long, kissing each other tenderly for so long, one would have thought Steve would have gotten used to Bucky’s lips on him. And yet, every kiss, every touch, filled his stomach with a soft fluttering feeling, and he couldn’t get enough of it.  
  
He tilted his chin up and met Bucky’s lips with his own, softly, slowly, gently. One of Bucky’s hands moved to cup his face lightly, as if the smaller blond boy was the most precious, fragile thing on Earth. Steve realized in that moment that all he wanted in the world was Bucky. He wanted every part of him, wanted to kiss every inch of his skin, wanted to love him and be loved by him and feel him and show him how he felt, how he made him feel. He was the only person he had ever loved, the only person he would ever love. This was what he wanted. His Bucky.  
  
Steve deepened the kiss, his hand traveling slowly from where it rested on Bucky’s chest up to his collarbone, his throat, the back of his neck, and finally tangling in his soft dark hair. Bucky gasped slightly, and kissed Steve more intently than before. As he slipped his hands beneath the other boy’s untucked shirt, Steve flinched at the sudden cold on his hot skin. Bucky stopped everything immediately, starting to move his hands away, but Steve caught them with his own, guiding them to his lower back. It wasn’t until Steve took Bucky’s face in both hands, kissed him slowly and deeply, mouth open, and breathed the word “Yes” against his lips that Bucky nodded, bumping their noses, and pulled Steve close to him again.  
  
While Bucky’s hands explored under his shirt, the two boys explored each other’s mouths. His fingers ran up and down Steve’s spine, along his waist, his hips. Steve’s breathing quickened, as did Bucky’s when he slipped his hands into his hair again, lightly massaging his head and tugging gently at the hair near the nape of his neck. Their kisses grew quicker, more urgent, but Bucky somehow managed to never be anything but gentle with Steve. His hands moved lightly over every inch of skin under his wrinkled shirt, and held him close, their chests pressed together. Steve felt a hand travel low on his back, and, without warning, moaned softly. He pulled at Bucky’s lower lip in an attempt to make the other boy do the same, and it was successful. Bucky let out a loud moan, and flipped Steve onto his back in one quick motion, positioning himself over him.  
  
Steve didn’t even have time to catch his breath before Bucky kissed him again, frantically and hungrily. Both of them were gasping into the other’s mouth, Steve’s hands pulling on Bucky’s broad shoulders, Bucky’s trailing over his stomach and chest. His ratty button-down was pushed up, exposing his skinny stomach and ribs, and Steve was almost embarrassed before he remembered that this was Bucky, Bucky, his Bucky. He realized he was hard, painfully hard, and as though Bucky could read his mind, he pressed his hips down to meet his.  
  
His breath caught in his throat, but he managed a strangled “Buck!” as he felt Bucky against him. It was all Steve could do to cling tightly to handfuls of his shirt and try not to pass out. He felt Bucky’s breath on his neck, hot and and coming in quick bursts. Bucky rolled his hips against Steve, groaning loudly. After catching his breath, Steve pushed his hips up, expecting Bucky, but whined when all he felt was the hot air between them. He saw Bucky had propped himself up on his knees, moving his hips away from Steve’s. His shirt was gone. His chest was heaving, and plastered to his forehead were strands of his dark hair that Steve loved so much.  
  
“Wait, wait, wait,” Bucky gasped. “Steve. We don’t— we don’t have to do anything.”  
  
“I want to,” he said quickly.  
  
“No, Steve. Steve. We don't have to. We don’t. Not if you're not sure, or you're not ready.”  
  
He twisted a dark strand of hair between his fingers, unable to look Bucky in the eye, silent for a moment before he asked quietly, “Do you… Do you not want to? Does it not… feel good for you?”  
  
When Steve brought his eyes back up into Bucky’s face, he looked as if Steve had hit him. “No, Steve,” he murmured, stroking his cheek with his thumb. “Steve, I want to. I really, really want to. I just… need to make sure you do. Completely, 100 percent, without a doubt.”  
  
Steve raised his head just enough to close the gap between them, pressing his lips to Bucky’s softly. “Bucky,” he breathed. “I do. I’m sure. I want this. I want you. I love you. I love you. I love you.”  
  
“I love you,” Bucky whispered, pressing his forehead to Steve’s. “Will you promise to tell me if you want to stop? Please?”  
  
Steve nodded. “I promise.”  
  
Bucky nodded too, pushing their noses together again. He traced his thumb over his cheek, his brow, his lips, whispering, “I love you so much, Steve. I love you so much. I love you.”  
  
He kissed him deeply, beginning to carefully unbutton his shirt. He moved his lips from his mouth to his jaw, slowly making his way down to his throat, then to the hollow of his collarbone, his sternum, a nipple, his ribs, his stomach, his hips. Steve’s hands were in Bucky’s hair again, not pushing his head, just tangled in the slightly sweaty strands. Breathing was hard again, if not impossible, with the boy he loved kissing every inch of exposed skin on his body. He was letting out involuntary little sounds every other moment, but he didn't care even one bit. They were all that mattered. He and Bucky. They were the only people in the world, and nothing could come between them or this moment.  
  
Bucky placed a soft kiss on the skin above Steve’s belt buckle and looked up at him, asking for permission. He nodded furiously, and Bucky went to work on his unbuckling his belt. He unzipped the fly of Steve’s pants and pulled them off slowly. He moved back between Steve’s legs and kissed all along the waistband of his boxers, while Steve quietly gasped and whimpered. He placed an incredibly light kiss on Steve’s length over the boxers, and he almost yelled in response. He let his head fall back onto the bed, squeezed his eyes shut, and balled his fists in the blankets, trying to steady his breathing, waiting for what came next.  
  
When he felt Bucky’s mouth around him, he almost blacked out again. Any attempt to prepare himself for this failed immediately as loud, gasping moans escaped from deep within him. He was repeating Bucky’s name, over and over and over, in every different pitch he was capable of. Nothing had ever felt like this. He never knew anything could feel like this. But this was real, and Bucky was making him feel this, and he loved him, and he needed him to keep going, he needed him to. He felt Bucky’s hand move over his, and then he did something with his mouth that made Steve cry out louder than ever.  
  
“Buck— I’m gonna— Buck—“ he choked out between gasping breaths.  
  
He felt Bucky move his body over him again, suddenly. He opened his eyes to find him propped up on all fours over him, his pants gone, too. Steve pulled him close and kissed him hard, but had to stop to catch his breath. Bucky moved to kiss his neck, and Steve’s arms wrapped around him and pulled his body down onto his. They both gasped, Steve even louder than Bucky. Bucky adjusted his position slightly so he wasn’t grinding directly onto Steve, but enough to make him moan desperately. Steve could tell he was trying to move slowly, to not lose control completely; he could feel him panting hard against his neck with the effort. Steve pushed his hips up in time with Bucky's movements, then faster, more erratically, no longer in control of his body or the high-pitched sounds he was making.   
  
“Please— Bucky—” He didn’t even really know what he was asking for, but Bucky nodded frantically, reached down between them and started quickly stroking him. He clutched on to Bucky, burying his face in his neck. It was only a few seconds before Steve jerked his hips up violently and tried and failed to bite back a scream, his entire body shuddering. He couldn't breathe, he couldn't see, stars exploded in front of his eyes, all he could feel was Bucky, all he could think was Bucky. He had never ever felt this, felt anything like this, anything as good as this, anything as incredible as this, and Bucky had shown him, Bucky had done this for him. He might have been crying, he wasn't sure, he didn't know anything, couldn't think anything except _Bucky, Bucky, Bucky._ He didn't know how long it had been before he opened his eyes and could think clearly again, but Bucky held him tightly until then, never letting go, never moving away. Bucky moved his mouth over Steve’s as soon as he could breathe again, kissing him lightly. All Steve could think about now was helping Bucky feel the same way.  
  
Suddenly, quickly, he pushed Bucky over onto his back and climbed on top of him. Bucky looked up at him with wonder and slight surprise. Steve reached into Bucky’s boxers and started pulling, slowly at first. He wasn’t sure what he was doing, but from Bucky’s shaky moans and trembling hands wrapping around his waist to pull him closer, he figured whatever he was doing was okay. Steve kissed him, and moved faster, and kissed him, and moved faster. Bucky gasped and moaned his name again and again and again, before eventually crying out loudly and pulling him even closer against him. His back arched up and down repeatedly and he let out a shuddering sob, his arms clutching onto Steve's waist like it was the only thing keeping him alive. Bucky held him until his body stopped shaking, until he could breathe normally, all while Steve kissed his cheeks and forehead and hair.  
  
They stayed like that for what seemed like ages, Steve straddling him and Bucky holding him tightly, as if he was afraid to let go. They looked into each other’s eyes, placing light and soft kisses on mouths, cheeks, noses.  
  
“I love you,” Steve murmured finally. “I love you more than anything.”  
  
Bucky pulled his face even closer, their noses brushing. “I love you. So, so, so much.” The words were firm as he looked into Steve’s blue eyes.  
  
"I've never... I've never felt anything like that. Was I… okay?” Steve asked softly.  
  
“Steve. You were amazing. You are amazing. I love you. I love you. I love you.”  
  
Steve rested his head in the crook of Bucky’s neck, listening to the quiet repeat of “I love you” whispered over and over again, before slowly drifting off to sleep.


End file.
